I promise - One Shot
by Glimmitch
Summary: A Glimmer and Haymitch one shot in which Haymitch discovers that there's always more than meets the eye when it comes to career tributes. Rated T just to be safe, but there's nothing too adult or very violence. Potential epilogue in the future, it just depends on how well it's received I guess. :D


As she waltzes across the stage, Glimmer's golden locks mimic the steps of her golden stilettos as they clink against the smooth tiling of the floor. Her emerald eyes remain focused on Caesar Flickerman, who will soon be interviewing her, as she parades across the stage in front of the Capitol's hungry citizens. They cheer and howl for her, and Glimmer, basking in the glory of her own presence, is thrilled beyond belief at her ability to incite such a powerful reaction from the crowd. All eyes are on this dazzling diva from District 1 tonight. Even Caesar himself has trouble averting his gaze from the intoxicating beauty's provocative dress made of sheer golden chiffon. Glimmer remains completely at ease, excited even, by putting herself into the spotlight. Everything that she has to offer is on full display tonight, especially her impressive confidence.

Backstage, she has already captured the attention of fellow tributes and their mentors, especially the attention of Haymitch Abernathy, who sips cautiously on a tumbler full of whiskey and watches the screen of District 12's penthouse suite. In his mind, he is already killing Glimmer by squeezing her delicate little throat with his large, dirty hands. Oh, how satisfying that would be for him. Severe distaste and hatred for career tributes is a very common emotion throughout the districts of Panem. It's not surprising that Haymitch too, would share that hatred and imagine scenarios in which he could act on that hatred. Some might think that his quickness to murder them is hypocritical, since that's the reason he feels the animosity towards them in the first place. Then again, it's all hypothetical in Haymitch's case and not so much the case with Glimmer.

"Yes Caesar, I am very prepared. In fact, I have been prepared since I was a young girl training back home in District 1," Glimmer says with a confident and slightly arrogant tone. Haymitch cringes and consciously refrains from indulging in his temptation to throw his tumbler at the screen.

On screen, Caesar promptly asks, "Tell us more about that. What kind of skills did you manage to pick up during your early training years?" Haymitch snorts as his brain wittily visualizes her reply,_ 'Clearly, not how to dress. I'm showing more skin than an entire nudist colony. You may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, you're an ugly old witch.'_

Glimmer's response isn't quite as self deprecating. Instead, she talks up her sword fighting abilities and her ability to think like her prey, both of which she feels will help her win the games. At that point, Haymitch has to turn the television off.

"If only it were that easy, sweetheart," he says to himself before pouring himself another shot of whiskey.

Cool, crisp air gently caresses the skin on Glimmer's upper back and exposed shoulders as she sits lonely on the ledge of the roof. The short and tank top combination hardly protect her from the night air. Her eyes stare transfixed on an object in the distance, leaving her completely oblivious to the angrily sober Haymitch Abernathy, who walks out onto the roof only ten feet away from her comfy little hideaway.

"Jesus Christ. You're not supposed to be here," he sighs upon noticing her presence on the roof, causing her to look up startled. "Oh, did I frighten you?" A wicked smile creeps across his face.

"No," Glimmer says in an attempt to save face, "Of course you didn't. I saw you coming from a mile away, you're not exactly stealthy." Her thinly veiled lie doesn't fool Haymitch, who roughly jerks her by the arm off the ledge. Instinctively, Glimmer grabs Haymitch's arm with her other hand and begins an attempt at roughly prying it off hers.

"Let me go," she shrieks before lifting her leg and kicking him hard in his most sensitive area. Haymitch hunches over in agony, feeling winded from her attack. A few moments pass and she notices that she has properly subdued him, she straightens up and recomposes herself, rubbing the light pink area of agitated skin from his forcible touch. She continues, "And I should have just as much right to be here. I mean, I am competing tomorrow. I think it's fair that I have one more night of freedom."

"Was there really any need for that? You couldn't have been contented with a simple slap on the cheek or something? Ah Jesus," Haymitch says groggily, trying to blindly ignore the throbbing sensation that's resonating throughout his entire body. Glimmer has no choice but to smirk at his misery, as it leaves her satisfied, knowing that she has reigned victorious. Hopefully, she does as well over the next week.

"Was there any need for you to pull my arm out of its socket like that? Sheesh, I hope you treat your wife better than that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't have one," her smirk grows ever wider as she continues, "because you're a lousy alcoholic."

Haymitch fumes at her latest comment, which seemingly cements his hatred for her in stone. He takes a few wobbly steps towards her, shaking his finger in the process as if she is a naughty dog in need of shunning. "Listen here, Missy, don't pretend like you know anything about anything. Because you don't. You're pathetic. All of ya are pathetic! Especially ones like you, parading around like you're God's gift to humankind. Just another soulless succubus like-"

Glimmer interrupts him by speaking over him, using a calm, yet defensive tone, "You don't know the first thing about me. Don't pretend to, it makes you look like even more of an ass." There is a fire behind her eyes that symbolizes passion that fades to a slow flicker of contempt, and finally, acceptance. "No, no, you're totally right, Haymitch. You're totally right. I am... I'm everything the Capitol could ever want, right? Beautiful, busty, rich, ditsy, I'm one of them. You were right."

Haymitch nods melodramatically, "I know I am." As he does, he takes a moment to truly examine her. For the first time, he notices a crack in the tough exterior that protects the scared, vulnerable girl hiding inside. Hidden behind all of the glitter and ice, there is a girl who's facing her own mortality far too early, forced to succumb to the life others picked for her, who hasn't experienced a life of her own yet... and who probably never will.

A rather large part of him wants to comfort her, it's the same part of him that wants her to win. The sympathetic side in him wants her to die, knowing that if she wins, she'll endure a much more pained existence than she ever had, and no doubt a life like Finnick and Cashmere had. In that moment, he has a blinding epiphany. Perhaps she isn't so bad after all. Which begs the question, how many other career tributes has he misjudged over the years?

Before Haymitch can speak, Glimmer continues, "Tomorrow, I'm supposed to go out there and look infallible like a good little career girl." Tears start to form in her vibrant, emotive eyes and they pool in the corner, waiting to be released. "Then, I'm going to face the reality that only one of us comes out alive, and after everyone else is gone that... they're going to kill me. I'll never get married, I'll never have children. I'm just another faceless casualty and I'll be forgotten by next year in place of an upgraded me. Because that's what they do, and that's who I am. I am just a soulless-"

Emotions are running high as Glimmer begin to cry in front of Haymitch, who stares at her in awe, appreciating ever facet of her tremendous beauty as it should be appreciated. Everything this woman embodies has been a lie, and she's probably a very sweet and loving person in secret. Haymitch imagines her playing with a puppy in the meadow so carefree and full of life, and smiles to himself inwardly. Never before has an image captivated him so much. It's a shame that nobody will ever see this side of her, even if she could survive, she'll be forever changed. Anger turns to sympathy, and he finds himself heartbroken at the notion of her dying without a friend in the whole world. Because of these emotions, he finds himself interrupting her.

"Glimmer, you're beautiful," he says softly over Glimmer's quiet sobbing, "I misjudged you, and I'm sorry. Tomorrow, you're going to go out there and show them who you are, and you shouldn't be afraid to show them that."

Haymitch slowly advances towards her and he wraps his arm around her back, holding him tightly to her chest. The sweet aroma of roses rises from her hair and he finds himself inhaling the soothing scent. Forever will he remember the details of this very moment, as it has changed his outlook on life. Perhaps it's guilt, or maybe even something stronger, but he feels a deep connection with his young woman that he hasn't felt with any in a long time.

He sighs and bring her closer, "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise. Look at me, sweetheart." Her teary eyes look up at him, sad, defeated, and full of curiosity. Gently, he takes her face in his hands, brushing his thumb against her high cheekbones, and looks her directly in the eyes. This moment changes everything, and will hopefully have made a difference in her life, like she's done in his. The moon shines down on the pair of them as they close their eyes. A singular tear falls down Glimmer's pale cheek, and Haymitch leans down slowly, bringing his lips to hers in a beautiful, romantic kiss.

Glimmer's eyes flicker open, as does Haymitch's and she stares at him for a short eternity. All of their feelings hang in the air, like feathers on the wind as she whimpers, "Please don't forget me."

Haymitch replies, "I won't... I promise."


End file.
